Always
by Moonprincess92
Summary: Harry has disappeared with out a trace from the maze and Ron and Hermione worry. :Oneshot trio-friendship-centric slight RHr missing moment from GoF:


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own HP, blah blah blah ...

* * *

Always.

Blurb …

Missing moment from GoF. Harry's disappeared with out a trace from the maze and Ron and Hermione worry. Slight R/Hr and Harry.Ron.Hermione friendship.

* * *

"Harry, look out!" Hermione shrieked next to Ron, but he didn't bother to tell her to calm down. True he was yelling out to his best friend too, even though he couldn't possibly hear him.

"I can't believe they made him do this stupid tournament!" Hermione said in outrage, as Harry and Cedric tried to get past a giant spider-they were so close to the cup. "I mean-what if he got killed?!"

"Like I've said before-little ray of sunshine, aren't you?" Ron told her, squinting through the dusk. Light was fading fast and it was becoming difficult to see.

"Shut up, this is serious Ron!" She cried. She had been like this ever since Harry had entered the maze. "Harry could be killed!"

"He'll be fine; this is Harry we're talking about." Ron told her. Though he didn't believe it himself. They had had a fight this year-that was horrible enough, not talking to Harry for ages. If Harry died-he couldn't bear it.

"Oh Ron, you and I both know that's not true!" Hermione said desperately, almost crying with fright. Harry and Cedric had finally subdued the spider. Ron couldn't believe she had no faith in their best friend and turned to stare at her. She gave an exasperated sigh and said "Well, I mean, of course this is Harry, he's made of strong stuff. But he could get seriously hurt!"

"But he's at the end!" Ron shouted gleefully, pointing down to where he and Cedric were just standing next to the cup, "He's going to be ok Hermione, he's going to win!"

She looked ecstatic and they both cheered and Ron found himself hugging her. They broke apart awkwardly and Ron thought it was safer just to smile.

But that's when Neville gave out a shout.

"Where did they go?!"

Ron and Hermione spun around-Harry, Cedric and the cup had gone when they had grabbed it.

"They've gone!" hermione shrieked. Her mood had reversed again back into petrified. She turned to face Ron and the stands erupted into worried shouts and panicked voices. "Ron they've gone! Oh my-I knew something like this would happen!"

"Merlin's beard, what's happening?!" Ron heard Seamus scream behind him.

"Ok, ok, let's not panic-" Ron began, but hermione seemed far behind not panicking.

"Not panic?! Ron our best friend has disappeared without a trace and you're telling me not to panic?!" She shrieked. Ron grabbed her shoulders.

"Hermione calm down!" he yelled at her. "He'll be-" he tried to say fine, but he couldn't get the words out. Not when there were so many panicking students around them and Ron knew it was too much of a hope than to think Harry was going to be ok. No one had any idea where he had gone, or how he had gone.

"Ron, what if you-know-who's got him?" Hermione asked fearfully. Ron shook his head, trying to eliminate the horrible words. _No no no! You-know-who can't have Harry! He's got no strength! He can't hurt him! _Ron thought, but deep down he knew it wasn't true. Voldemort was a powerful wizard, strength or no strength, and knew Harry didn't stand a chance.

"Ginny was able to be rescued from the Chamber of Secrets by Harry." Ron said, as Professor MacGonagall tried to restore order. "When we all thought she was dead. Maybe there's a chance Harry will survive as well?"

Hermione looked on the verge of tears. Ron supposed he was too, as he could feel tears welling up. Ron realised that his hands were still on her shoulders and quickly removed them. They both looked silently around the crowd to see Neville panicking to Dean and Seamus who were debating on whether they could trace wherever the cup had taken them.

"How?" Hermione said after a while. "How could the cup take them to god only knows where?"

"'God only knows where'?" Ron asked, interestedly, hastily wiping his eyes, as Hermione wiped hers.

"Muggle term." She replied. "But seriously, how?"

"It must have been a portkey." Ron said slowly. There was no other solution. "The person who transformed the cup into a portkey was the person who put his name in the goblet in the first place."

"But who?" Hermione asked. "Sirius said that there's a death eater at Hogwarts, and he wants Harry dead. Or else he wouldn't have put his name in the goblet."

"I don't know, but if he was a death eater, then Harry's gone right into You-know-who's hands." Ron said miserably. He and Hermione looked at each other, and Ron found himself hugging her again.

They stayed like that for ages. Just holding each other, comforting each other, Ron praying with all his might that Harry would be ok. Meanwhile, the teachers tried to restore calm without much luck.

Ron watched the sun sink lower in the sky over Hermione's shoulder, until total darkness fell. He felt tears on his face again, but didn't bother wipe them away. He knew that there would come a time in the future that he'd cry because of his best friend, ever since he asked if he could sit in his compartment on the train. His was Harry Potter-the boy who lived.

After what seemed like hours, when the people has turned into a muttering crowd, the stands erupted and Ron jumped, and he and Hermione broke apart.

"What happened?!" Ron asked to no one in particular.

"They're back!" A Hufflepuff 3rd year cried, pointing down onto the grass next to the maze. Ron and Hermione looked to see Harry and Cedric lying face down on the grass. Neither of them was moving.

Hermione gasped next to him, and Ron saw tears pour down her face. He put an arm around her.

"Ron! Is-is he-"

"He's not moving-"

"But he can't be-"

They both looked at each other, and Ron couldn't help it-he practically burst into tears. Around them as they sobbed onto each others shoulders, the crowd picked up noise again as everyone started crying and/or shouting.

Then the Hufflepuff yelled out something "He's alive!"

Ron looked up and saw indeed, Harry talking to Professor Dumbledore. He let out a cry of relief and saw Hermione's face, though glazed with tears, bright with happiness.

"Oh my god, he's ok!" She exclaimed happily and they both hugged each other. But then cries were still heard from the front of the crowd.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, and Hermione shrugged. They both forced their way through the crowd and Ron noticed Cho Chang-the one Harry fancied-crying onto her friends shoulder.

It was then Ron noticed-Cedric hadn't moved since they arrived back on the grass. Fudge was bending over him and Amos Diggory was forcing his way to his son's side. Gasps arose around them as people started yelling into the night.

"He's dead!"

"He's _dead_!"

"Cedric Diggory! _Dead_!"

Hermione gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Ron-he's dead!" She gasped and Ron decided against stating that she just pointed the obvious. He couldn't really believe that he was-_dead_? It couldn't be true-not a fellow class mate.

"It's not true." Ron told himself, as Hermione cried onto his shoulder for who knew what amount that night. "It can't be true."

"My son!" Amos Diggory yelled as his wife sobbed into a handkerchief. "Cedric's died! _My son_!"

Girls cried. Boys yelled. Teachers panicked. Ron didn't know what to do. He was till in shock. Instead he comforted his sobbing friend.

"Hermione! You're making my robes all wet." Ron told her, and she lifted her head. Her eyes were all red and her nose likewise as well as blotchy.

"Ron! Cedric's dead!" She cried.

"You think I don't know that?!" He almost yelled.

Hermione wiped her eyes furiously, and glared at Ron. Though when someone's face is all red and they're a foot shorter than you, it doesn't exactly have a scary effect. Ron actually laughed.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"You know what this means, right?" Ron asked her. Hermione's angriness disappeared and she looked sad again.

"Yeah." She said gloomily, as the teachers started to shoo students back up to the school. "That was You-know-who's doing. I know it. We're at war now."

"Defiantly." Ron added.

"We can't let that get in the way of our friendship though." Hermione said abruptly. "The sorting hat said we had to stand united, no matter what."

"So we're going to take advice from a hat?" Ron asked, almost laughing, as they made their way up through the yelling, crying, panicking crowd of people.

"I'm serious Ron." Hermione said. "We have to make sure we'll always be friends. We have to be there for Harry. I think he's going to be having a tough time." She paused to wipe her eyes. "We need to always be friends."

"Don't worry." Ron said hastily, under Hermione's stare, as Professor Flitwick called them over. "We'll be friends. Always."

The End.

* * *

A/N: Hiya. Ok, i was bored out of my skull today, so i wrote this. I'm not normally a missing moments sort of person, but i just had to write this. 

Also, the reason Ron's not so worried about Cedric dieing is well, you know it took harry a while before cedric's death hit Harry, and Dumbledore's #Sob!# so obviously it hadn't hit him yet.

Also, this was going to be in Hermione's POV (Point of view) but for some reason, i find Ron's POV easier to write in. And that's got to be saying something, as i can write a boys mind easier than a girls, and i _am _a girl!

Anywho, I hope you all liked it and i'll thank anyone who reviews!

Seeya for now

Moon.


End file.
